Kishiro Hamato
by CMRoT
Summary: Raph. Puppy. Want to know more? Read and find out :) Rated T for some scenes in the story


Hi guys! i know i should updating "Trapped" but i'm not. At least not yet, i'm still working on it... So i'm throwing this here so you all know that i'm still alive and kicking and still working on the other fan-fics.

**Warning****:** If the thought of dying animals make you queasy or similar symptoms please do not read. If by chance you still read the fanfic and have said symptoms I will not be held responsible. I have given you a warning so don't go and review saying i'm a heartless person and such cus i killed non-existing puppies okay?

Leo, Raph, Mikey and Donnie all belong to Nickelodeon Kishiro is mine mujajajajajaja! :)

Enjoy...

* * *

Kishiro Hamato

Everything was silent on this night in New York city. Miraculously every citizen of New York were sound asleep in their respective homes and beds. There were no thugs trying to steal merchandise. Even the nocturnal animals were quiet. All except one forest green humanoid turtle and his name is Hamato Raphael.

He was outside taking a stroll through the big city. He wanted some peace and quiet before he returned to the lair. Raphael was noticing everything on this beautiful night. How the light breeze made the tree's leafs dance, the small creature went to their little homes. He even noticed the change of smell in the air.

It was the smell of rain.

Raphael decided it was time to head back. He knew that it would soon start to rain and he was already quite far. So if his theory was right it would start pouring hard by the time he was halfway home.  
And he'd had been correct, by the time he had reached the Hudson River it was pouring hard and it was hard to see anything.

*whine*

"Huh?" Raphael thought he had heard something but quickly thought he had imagined it so he continued his way.

*whine, whine*

There it was again! Maybe there was something. Raphael decided to check it out.  
As he approached where the noises were coming from he noticed he was starting to hear weak, tiny barks as well. They were coming from the river -which had grown with the down pour- that's when the forest green turtle notice a small light brown pup in the river trying to reach shore.  
Without second thought Raphael launched himself into the river and went straight to small creature trying to help it. Though it sought have been easier if the rain would stop pouring down making the river ricochet on all directions. The thunder and lightning didn't help either. When he finally reached the small dog, he grabbed it and hauled both the creature and himself back to shore.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey where's Raph?" Leonardo asked to his brothers as he came back from his jog. Donatello that was sitting on the living room couch reading and -miraculously not working on any of his projects- said "haven't seen him"  
Michelangelo without looking away from the TV screen said "well last time I saw him he said he was going for a walk. I think that was like two hours ago"  
"Well I guess he should be on his way back. Maybe soaking wet since it was starting to pour when I got in" Leo said and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Finally reaching shore Raphael carried the light brown dog far away from the river. He sat down to take a breather since it had not been easy to get to shore. Looking down he noticed that the dog had white spots on three of its four legs and also noticed something... red?  
Upon closer inspection Raphael noticed that the small creature was bleeding but he couldn't see from where. "Must be internal. Don't worry little guy once we get home I'll have Donnie check you up" he said getting, making sure he held the small dog right and the started to run to the lair.

Minutes later Raphael finally made it to the lair where he saw his two younger brothers in the living room. He quickly made his way toward Donatello.  
"Oh. Hey Raph wh-" Donatello started to say but got interrupted by his older brother.  
"Don can you help me here? I found this dog in the Hudson river and its bleeding but I can't find where it's coming from" he said quickly. Don was immediately on his feet and going into his lab followed by Raph.  
Don quickly made a makeshift bed for the creature and told Raphael to wait outside.  
"Are you sure maybe I could-"  
"I'm sure Raph, just go and take a shower those rivers always have contaminants that could make you sick" Donatello said before Raphael could have finished his sentence. "Fine. Call if you need anything"  
"Always" Don said and shooed his brother out the door.

Minutes passed and there was still no word from the smart one. After the shower Raphael had sat on the couch to wait for his younger brother to call him.  
"Raph? Everything okay bro?" Leonardo asked as he saw his brother even more tense than usual.  
"Peachy keen Leo" he said.  
"Okay then" Leonardo said, then sat next to him on the couch and started to watch some cartoon Mikey was watching on tv.  
Leonardo couldn't really concentrate on the show knowing something was bothering his hot headed brother. "You sure you'r-" Leo started to say but Raphael never let him finish as he got up and went to the kitchen.  
Now slightly worried Leonardo turned to his youngest brother and asked "what's wrong with him?"  
"Don't know dude he just came in here with a small dog in hands and said something to Donnie. In which he got up fast and I guess went to his lab to check on it"  
"Oh so that's why" Leo said and quietly began to watch the cartoons again.

After an hour Donatello finally came out of his lab looking a bit tired. He asked the oldest and youngest where Raphael was and they pointed to the kitchen. Making his way towards said place –followed by the other two turtles- Don could see his brother getting a beverage. "Raph?" Don said. Raphael quickly looked up "Is it okay?" He asked. Donatello looked down avoiding his brother's gaze.  
"Turns out the dog was female and… was pregnant with pups" Don started to say letting every word sink in. "By the looks of it she had been in that river for a while and gave birth to most of them. Except the last two. After giving birth to those two she… died."  
As Donatello kept explaining everything he did, Raphael stood there taking it all in. He was shocked by what his brother said. True he had not known the small creature for long but still that was no way for a dog to kick the bucket.

"I checked the two pups… the first one that had come out was already dead when it was inside the womb but—"

"Donnie. If yer just gonna tell me they all died just say so. There's no beating around the bush about it" Raph said interrupting him.

"Actually I was able to save the last one and it's healthy too. It surprised me thought, it's like the one that died protected it's little brother" Donatello said with a small sad smile. At this Raphael was confused "what do yah mean?"

"Remember when I told you to take a shower because the river has contaminants that could me you sick?"

"Yeah?"

"Well the pup I told you that had already been dead had been completely contaminated by the water—"

"But how, the pup was still inside the mother wasn't it?" Raphael asked.

"My best guess is that when she gave birth to each pup small amounts of water would enter through the birth canal infecting the other pups that hadn't come out yet. Then when you rescued her the water seeped out little by little and when you brought her here the water was completely gone" Donatello paused to see if his brother was getting what he was saying.

"When I checked the second pup he had little to none of the contaminants and was able to clean it before it anything could happen to it"

"So in ot'er words one o' them acted as shield tah protect the ot'er" Raphael said in understanding. Don nodded and asked "want to see it?"

"Sure"

Making their way to the lab. Donatello approached a small box filled with blankets. On top of those lay a small white and light brown puppy -which heavily resembled a Shiba Inu- sleeping peacefully.

"I already talked to Master Splinter about what happened and he said that you could keep it if you took care of it…"

"Really?" Raph asked surprised that their father would let another animal stay in the lair. They already had the orange cat Klunk that Mikey had rescued a two years ago. Thought it was more his than anyone else's and Raphael wasn't too buddy, buddy with the cat either.

"Yeah, What are you gonna name it? And just so you know it's a boy" Donatello asked.

"Don't know yet." Raphael said as he thought of a name for the pup. "oooh, oooh how about Brownie?" Michelangelo said as he came forth to stand next to Raphael. "No Mikey, besides Raph saved it so he should be the one to name it" Leo said as he too came forth. "I got it" Raphael said making the other three turtle look at the red wearing terrapin. "Well…?" Mikey asked in anticipation.

"How about Kishiro" Raph said with a smile.

"Luck. A fitting name for him" said Leonardo. Just then all four turtles heard little whines. As they looked into the box they could see the white and light brown puppy moving around the makeshift box he was in.

"I guess this lit'le guy's hungry. What do we feed 'im?" Raph asked since he had no clue whatsoever on what to give the hungry pup. Donatello went to one of the many cabinets he had and handed Raph a bottle with milk. "I also looked up some information on what they feed on the first few months and prepared that formula. It should last a few weeks. "Wow. Thanks Don" anticipation.

"Don't mention it" Donatello said with a smile.

* * *

LT: And they lived happily ever after~~~ well that's it. I may or may not write an epilogue for this. if you guys want an epilogue for this story the please let me know :)

*Door opens and closes*

LT: Huh? *sees Raphael coming towards me*

R: Thanks...

LT: You're welcome :) but... for what ._.?

R: Fer the dog what else.

LT: Do you have him with you?

R: Yes

LT: Can I hold him?

R: No

LT Eeeeeeeeeeehhhh!? Why not?

R: cus yah haven't updated teh other fanthingamayig...

LT (whispering):Tch, stupid Raph should have left mikey beat the crap out of him...

R:Wat was dat? *annoyed*

LT:Noooooooooooooothiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggg~~~

Onward to more upditations! XD see you guys next time! R&R and thanks for reading! XD


End file.
